


Lily of the valley

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt, Victor Hugo/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

《幻想交响曲》首演结束，柏辽兹被李斯特拖回家的路上就觉得此事哪里不对劲。尤其对方还一脸天真可爱地对他说：柏辽兹先生，能不能麻烦等下不管我母亲说什么，你都先默认下来，晚点我再为你统一解释？只要你答应我，之后你想要我怎么报答你都行。

本着对方总不会打劫谋杀的心态（他也没有可被劫的财产），外加之前聊天的几个小时相谈甚欢，柏辽兹看脸选择同意。

结果当李斯特的母亲带着欢快的笑容把他迎进门，那位女士一番打量后说出的第一句评价就让柏辽兹险些违约。

——“弗朗茨，你男朋友的发型真特别。”她很快补充道，“不过倒也衬他，柏辽兹先生看起来是个健壮又热心的人，没少照顾你吧？”

柏辽兹借着对方母亲去厨房找饮品的间隙瞪了李斯特一眼，压低声线问他：“我怎么就成了你的男友了？”

“都说了晚点一起解释啦！”李斯特抱歉状吐了吐舌头，故意挽上他的手臂。

柏辽兹不得不任由对方倚着他，尽量维持着礼貌的浅笑。好不容易在餐桌前坐下，被问起他们怎么开始交往的，李斯特竟然歪着头把责任推卸给他，让他来讲。

“事实上，我们正式开始交往也没多久。”柏辽兹不得不开始胡编乱造，比他瞎扯的任何一篇乐评都艰难，“不过我好几年前就去听他的音乐会，没有人能抗拒他的演奏。”

“您也是音乐家对吧？”对面好像不打算深究细节，转而开始问跟他相关的信息。

柏辽兹一通解释，从自己为何来到巴黎说起。由于安娜·李斯特女士一直用微笑和点头鼓励他说下去，柏辽兹几乎滔滔不绝了一晚上。结果直到被一同塞进李斯特的房间，后者才对他说：“其实你不用坦白那么多的，我母亲的法语并不好，她最多听明白了三分之一吧。”

“你该早点告诉我的……”柏辽兹找了只椅子坐下，他倒并不太在意白费口舌的问题，“所以这一出到底演的是什么？”他问起更关心的部分。

“简单来说，是这样的……从我十六岁起母亲就急着把我许配给一个足够合适的配偶。而我对这件事非常犹豫不决，也不情愿，一路拖到现在。”李斯特回答道。

“千万别告诉我，你一路都是这样随便抓人交差的。”柏辽兹对此万分震惊，“天呐，夫人到底为什么要操心这种事情，以你的……嗯，长相与才华她应当只用担心你……”

“嘛~她担心我太过不安定。”李斯特抢答道，“不过就算是演习，我也有精心设置对象的。毕竟大街上随便抓的人看起来毫无说服力不是吗？还有可能给我带来危险与麻烦。在你之前一直扮演我男友的雨果先生，可惜后来他结婚了，不再能胜任这一角色。”

“什么？维克多·雨果？”柏辽兹挑眉，他跟那位文豪关系同样不错，“我怎么没听他说起过这事。”

“当然没有公开啦，只是偶尔跟我回家一趟，就像今天你所做的。我母亲并不会到处张扬。我说什么她都信任我。”

“那倒也是一回事，我很奇怪以雨果的癖好他竟然没有直接娶你。”

柏辽兹忍不住感慨了一下，就看见对方露出沉思的表情，他没想到李斯特打算认真回答。

“他的话，我其实能够接受。不过雨果先生坚称我属于艺术，不需要属于任何人，标记的绑定会对我是戕害。如今我愈发感到他是对的。”

“那你选择把我带回家的理由是？”柏辽兹想知道对方到底怎样看待自己的。

“我喜欢你的音乐，这是最重要的。我觉得今天在场的人里，绝大多数没有理解你的《幻想交响曲》怎样碾过规则与传统的边界。”提起对方的作品李斯特又不禁露出热情的笑容，“我也喜欢你对文学的品味。”

“可这些并不代表什么，我可能是个会挥舞着解剖刀把猎物分尸掩埋的杀人犯。”柏辽兹自嘲。

“你不会的，自从遇见雨果先生后，我学到了怎样辨别与他相仿的内核——也就是温柔的人。”李斯特显得颇为自信。

“看来他对你影响很深……”柏辽兹陷入沉思，但愿那个会在日记里用神秘词汇记录艳遇的作家没教坏他太多，“那么，现在怎么办？”他想咨询下先前的经验。

“现在？你不困吗？”李斯特说着就打了个哈欠。

“呃，有一点吧。 ”

“如果你介意跟我挤在同一张床上我可以睡地板的。”

“不不不，不用……倒也没那么介意。”

匆忙洗漱换上睡袍躺下，柏辽兹还是感到浑身异样，搞得他像个刚刚从冰柜里捞出来的“教学道具”似的笔挺挺躺着，一动也不动。直到他终究觉得这沉默比死亡更尴尬，他随口问道：“之前雨果也是这样在你家过夜的吗？”

“嗯？对呀……”李斯特的声音倒是变得迷迷糊糊的，看起来快要睡着了。

“上帝啊……”

“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”

被李斯特侧身过来趴在肩膀上，柏辽兹后悔起自己就不该问起这事儿，这下更睡不着了。李斯特的清甜气味不断在吸引他，他终于忍不住偏过头，把鼻尖轻轻贴上对方浅金色的发丝。

“我一直觉得你闻起来像某种花，但是一下子想不起来。”柏辽兹索性问对方，他对植物学并不精通。

“是铃兰，就是那种经常被用在婚礼上的花。我从小就喜欢在院子里种，谁知道后来散发着相仿的味道。”他的初次发情期跟花期重叠，搞得他过了好久才反应过来发生了什么。

“哦，那个。全株有毒，含有数十种会引起心率异常的强心苷。”柏辽兹对毒物倒是非常了解。

“所以它不能拿来做香水，得用其他东西代替。”李斯特姑且这么一说，“放心啦，我没有毒。”

“真难想象你跟雨果先生混在一起的样子，他跟他当将军的父亲一样散发着一股炮筒铁锈混点火药的味道。”柏辽兹说完这话后，他看见李斯特忽然支起身体，用类似于想起来今晚要赶火车的眼神看着他。

“等一下，你能识别我和雨果先生的气味？”

“怎么了？为什么你觉得不行？”

柏辽兹并不认为这是什么异常的点，直到李斯特惊呼起来：“啊！你不是Beta吗？难道我判断失误了？”

看起来误会大了。

“哦，可能是我的信息素一直很寡淡，性格也很寡淡，时常误导人。”被这么一说柏辽兹倒是明白了，“但实际上我是Alpha无误。”

“真的吗？！”李斯特抓起对方的手嗅闻了下他的手腕内侧，“我还以为你身上那股淡淡的，仿佛酒精或碘伏等消毒剂混合物的味道是在学校上课时沾到的。”

“不，我也跟我的父亲一样闻起来像废弃的医疗用品。”柏辽兹说这话时似乎有些怨念，“虽然我没有放弃任何一边的学位，我现在不怎么去医学院了，还有一些实习报告写完就行。教授们也知道以后我不会再走这条路了，不会对我有过多的要求。”

“很好，很好……还好你转行了……”

“你很困了吧？睡吧。”

李斯特倒真的很快睡着了，而柏辽兹继续进行着奇奇怪怪的思考。类似于「之后怎么办，该跟李斯特维持友谊还是索性追求他」、「啊他真的好可爱，睡着的样子更可爱」、「雨果到底对他做了什么，好在意」……

到了黎明之时，更奇怪的事情发生了。随着空气中的芬芳越来越浓郁，柏辽兹终究意识到那不是他的幻觉。而在他想出该怎样处理之前，李斯特已然先他一部行动。

“埃克托……”他柔软地叫着他的名字，“我感到不太妙。”

“是非常不妙！”柏辽兹抬起手臂把手背搁在自己前额，“我的确知道有一部分Omega会毫无征兆地开始发情，但……”

“我的话不止没有征兆，连规律都没有。”李斯特粘紧过来，自说自话抱上柏辽兹，“所以那些说我故意选在发情期开演奏会的指控，我感到很无辜。我并不想引起疯狂的骚乱但那不是我能控制的。抑制剂不提前用效果很差啊……”

“那你打算怎么办？”柏辽兹没空关心那些典故，信息素对他们彼此都是巨大的干扰。

“还能怎么样呢？我的朋友……”李斯特趴到他身上，“算是报答的一部分吧。请不要标记我，除此之外你想怎样做都可以。”

被对方主动吻上来，柏辽兹对自己的理智也好自制力也好都有自知之明——他早就臆想过那线条如此漂亮的嘴唇吻起来是怎样的触感。随着吻逐渐加深，他发现李斯特的唇舌都比自己想象中更为柔软，让他甚至不忍在被对方急躁啃咬时反咬回去。

不过柏辽兹明白搁平日里李斯特根本不会这样热情，他总是像个华美的陷阱一样蹲在原地等人靠近，哪怕他许多时候看起来并不真的想要猎物。此刻他只是被本能与荷尔蒙驱使着，展现出截然不同的一面。

不行，不管怎样那都太可爱了！

柏辽兹伸手到对方的衣物下方，抚上李斯特的肩背，他的皮肤上已经粘着一层薄薄的汗滴，同样混着清甜的香气。他就借由渐进的抚摸除去对方的衣装，本来那也就是为了避免尴尬，否则他相信裸睡派要多得多，而现在就不是尴尬与否的问题了。

身为了解医学的人柏辽兹当然知道发情期意味着什么：那是一个逐渐被感官所支配的过程，对方会变得极其敏感，无穷无尽地渴望拥吻与爱抚。而那终究是条饮鸩止渴的道路，被触碰满足的瞬间新一轮更强烈的焦躁又立即涌现，汇成更深沉的欲望。

当李斯特抓着他的手腕，引导他向自己身下探去，柏辽兹知道他想要什么，但还是确认般问道：“我担心你会后悔。”

这是常规事故了，无数Omega曾在冷静下来后对自己“厚颜无耻”所做的一切后悔，更严重点不乏为此痛恨自己的。

“不至于……”李斯特否认道，“我只会把无论发生什么都不会后悔的对象放进家门，那会儿我可是清醒的。”非要说有什么因素会干扰他的知性，那就是柏辽兹的音乐太具有致幻剂般的效果，令他欣喜迷狂。

柏辽兹的指尖触及那已然润湿的甬道入口，毫无障碍地将指节探入。温热柔软的触感每一秒都在蛊惑着他，但他清楚自己最好再等待一会。对方会需要一点时间来让身体彻底放松，以接纳Alpha前端带结的粗硬性器。

“再重一点……”李斯特以喘息与紧勾在他肩颈上的肢体催促他。柏辽兹望着李斯特微微皱起的眉心，给予他一个更深沉的吻，没有得到满足前这样的生理状态几近愁苦。然而柏辽兹克制着自己同样被激起的躁动，以免暂时性的痛觉麻痹让他不慎伤害到对方。

他允许自己暂且走神去思考一些不着边际的议题：诸如李斯特要是一直以这样的方式的处理发情期，他会不会哪天遇上意外？如果被奇奇怪怪的人标记了，岂不过于可惜？然而另一方面柏辽兹认为雨果是对的，李斯特不该被任何人标记，否则混入任何其他Alpha的信息素都会毁了他自身完美的气味。他自己也不会去动那样的念头，就像人不该愚蠢到拿酒精擦拭鲜花。

“进来吧，我可以承受……”李斯特的口吻里带着些恳求的意味，似乎为了证明这一点他还补充道，“以前雨果在我十六七岁的时候都没有那么小心翼翼。”

后一句让柏辽兹心情微妙地挑眉，他来到李斯特上方，一遍进入他一遍说道：“雨果没有教过你‘分手’了就不要在别人那儿提‘前任’吗？”

“可他是那么好那么温柔的人，我做不到不提起他。”李斯特的眼神还委屈起来了，让柏辽兹拿他一点办法都没有。与此同时那愈发粘滑炽热的内壁正在节律性的收紧，将他拉向更深处，那样绝妙的触感让柏辽兹很快没心思考虑别的。

李斯特只需舔舔嘴唇就能诱惑对方给予他更多的吻，他坦率地于唇舌纠缠中释放被淤塞住却依然甜美的喘息。高潮的颤栗来得很快，然而对于会持续数天甚至一整周的发情期而言，这只是微不足道的前菜。

柏辽兹很快发现了对面有乱来的倾向——李斯特毫无克制，又十分容易体力不支到连抬起手腕的力气都没有。柏辽兹不得不额外照顾他，逼迫他吃点东西喝点水或者睡一会，否则拒绝继续跟他做爱。而当他不得不离开房间，去问对方的母亲要什么东西时那位女士总以无比欣慰的眼神凝视着他，搞得他非常不好意思。而当柏辽兹端着一杯热巧克力蹲在床边而李斯特还趴在枕头上闹别扭，他忍不住揶揄道：“千万别告诉我再下去我得用小汤勺喂你。”

“我不介意，我觉得挺好的。”李斯特大言不惭地回答。

“啧……你就像这样把认识才两天的人带回家，然后对我提出那么过分的要求？”柏辽兹瞬间觉得哪里都很荒唐。

“我总觉得我已经认识你两百年了。”李斯特拿起装有饮料的杯子，他果然并拿不稳，还得靠对方托着。看在他非得补充点糖分与能量的份上柏辽兹认了。

“是什么给了你那样的幻觉。”

“也不算幻觉。兴许你不知道或者不记得，但是革命的时候我就见过你。我那会就喜欢你扛着猎枪唱歌，还抱怨边上的人改变了你的节奏的样子……心想着有机会一定要认识你一下，然而妈妈不让我出门，我只能在阳台上看着。”那会他一时兴起去看了眼《幻想交响曲》的排练，发现作曲者顶着一头不可能认错的红发时，他内心就编排好了所有的“发展部”。

“哦……”李斯特的描述让柏辽兹回想了一番，的确有那么回事。并心想对方得亏没出门，太惹眼了，肯定第一个招来麻烦。

“可以开始下一轮了吗？我想要下一轮……”李斯特暧昧地摸着柏辽兹的手背。

“你又指使我。”柏辽兹随手把杯子放在床头柜上。

“别那样板着脸跟我生气。以后你想听什么曲子的时候也可以在钢琴上指使我。”李斯特冲他眨了眨单边眼睛，很清楚对面最在意的是什么。

“成交。”柏辽兹向丰厚的报酬妥协。

在李斯特家里渡过了黏黏糊糊的一个多星期，柏辽兹庆幸地发现对方果真没有要后悔的意思。李斯特额外挽留了他几天，似乎也是为了证明清醒过来后他依然愿意跟他相处。不管怎样那《月光奏鸣曲》跟演奏者的躯体一样令人迷醉，唯一让柏辽兹很不高兴的是：他马上要带着如此深刻的忆念被迫去往意大利。

“我痛恨音乐学院的规章制度。”他苦楚地说道。

“一样。”李斯特露出记仇的表情，不能原谅自己一度被那位迂腐的校长拒之门外。

直到踏上异国的土地，柏辽兹才终于收拾好心情给李斯特写信，一大段絮絮叨叨的见闻描述后他停顿了很久才写下末尾的句子：

——「就是想问一下，你是否愿意索性与我交往。请原谅我的愚蠢守旧！但我时常无法放下对“称谓”的执念。就像我不能接受自己一边当个平庸的医生一边写点自娱自乐的曲子，余生我得成为一个“音乐家”。出于相仿的原因，我希望成为你的伴侣。不过请放心，我并不需要因此标记你，毕竟称谓也只是称谓。」

把信交给邮差后，他在陌生的街道上徘徊良久，心想反正就算被拒绝了，他也有一年多远离巴黎的时光可用来寻求疗愈。

事实上李斯特很快回信表示同意。柏辽兹的欣喜也很快变成了另一种痛楚：他还要远离巴黎一年多才能见到对方！除了频繁用通信交流外，柏辽兹将思念的苦闷化作《幻想交响曲》的续集《莱里奥》。等到他终于回到祖国，他所做的第一件事就是拿着新乐谱冲到李斯特那儿。

“亲爱的弗朗茨，我有个惊喜要给你，来看看我的新作品怎么样？”之前他没对对方提起过。

李斯特显得很高兴，立即研究起了《莱里奥》的总谱，并在钢琴上演奏出一些段落。他十分喜爱那首基于歌德诗作的《渔夫之歌》。

“看着它那你肯定能懂得我怎样熬过这一年零四个月的。”他趴在李斯特的肩膀上说道，“我一直认为自己生性冷漠，却也没冷漠到愿意长时间远离心爱的人。”

“那么亲爱的埃克托，我也有惊喜和‘新作品’要给你看。”

“什么？是什么？”

柏辽兹满心期待以为能看到一组新的钢琴曲目之类的，的确也有那样的东西，但李斯特的“作品”远不止音乐——当他把一个半岁多点的女孩儿塞给柏辽兹，后者愣了至少5分钟都没有缓过来。一切并不需要解释，无论从时间节点上还是可能性上——单单看着小孩柔软却同样火红的发色柏辽兹就知道自己无法抵赖。

“我向你保证布兰迪娜是个安静乖巧的孩子。”李斯特打了个哈欠，并戳了下还在恍惚中的柏辽兹的脸颊，“帮我照顾她一段时间好吗？我想要把心思放在演出上一阵子。不愿意也没关系，雨果超喜欢小孩子的他上次来看我就表示很乐意帮我……”

“别！还是我自己来吧，不劳烦前任。”柏辽兹打断道。

虽然这样一步到位过于震撼，他倒也并不抗拒结果。


	2. Chapter 2

之前发生了什么……

现在又发生着什么？

隐隐约约听见走廊里纷乱的动响，贝洛尼一反温和常态在跟谁嘶吼着，李斯特趴在原地，几乎放弃思考。空气里弥漫着体液与信息素混杂的气味，他想要呕吐，却缺乏爬起来的力气。他身下冰冷的石制平台是一只用于歌剧演出的祭台，雕刻着希腊诸神的肖像与名字。让他感到自己仿佛一份方才被开膛破肚的祭品。

他知道自早就在失控边缘徘徊过好几次——狂热的观众本就十分危险，他们会哄抢他的手套；偷走他的杯子；甚至当场拽过他的衣角抱住他——在这种状况下毫无征兆地进入发情期就更凶险了。剧院里从不缺乏Alpha，他们想要靠近他、触碰他的欲望会变得难以收拾。

也不是没听闻过那些难以排解的冲动最终化为决斗之类暴戾的东西。李斯特心想兴许是玩火者必自焚：他只谢幕一次便撤回后台，事先准备的安保人员的确起效了，控制住了观众席那儿的骚乱。然而他却忘了疏漏与失控时常发生在所谓更熟悉的更安全的地方。

——那些乐手，那些剧院的工作人员！那些平时与他亲切共事的人……哦，不！李斯特事到如今依然不想责怪他们。他也没法追究到底是哪一双手率先按住他，撕扯掉他的衣物；哪一双嘴唇急切而贪婪地吻过他的皮肤，留下啃咬的痕迹；又是谁于混乱的挣扎中压制住他、进入他的身体；最终又有多少参与者曾经对他……

李斯特不得不承认其中有几张面孔他并不全然抗拒，这也是内心的痛苦如此复杂难言的缘由。诚然一切都不该如此，他确确实实、毋庸置疑地被侵犯了，但生理性的愉悦与无能为力的虚弱交织着，让他比起被蛊惑的旁人更想归罪于自己。

正是他自己招致了这样的结局，不是别人。他难道敢说自己丝毫没有故意操纵过别人对他的迷恋吗？他难道敢说自己没有贪得无厌地索取掌声与关注吗？

既然不敢否认，那他又有什么资格去抱怨附带的“赠品”呢……

残存的理性碎片告诉他最好不要在这里继续逗留太久，否则会不会再出状况难以保证。他得转移到安全而私密的地方，最好是一个幽深的洞穴好让他与世隔绝地反省一下。

然而为什么连抬起手都如此费力……

这一次，李斯特多么情愿自己半路晕倒了，彻底失去知觉，以免除自己亲自体验这一切的痛苦。况且他的记忆力又是如此优越，从不肯放弃任何经历过的细枝末节。想必往后很长一段时间里，他都会被回忆所折磨。

人们争吵的声音逐渐远离，包括贝洛尼的声音，空气兀然沉寂下来。李斯特不由得感到一些恐慌，然而转念一想反正还能糟糕到哪里去呢？反正很多东西早已被摧毁……

此时，他灵敏的听觉捕捉到又一阵脚步声，接着是一声利落而洪亮的：“请你们都让开”。那是一个他想到熟悉的声线，属于维克多·雨果。

「太好了，得救了。」李斯特这样想道。对方接近了他，伸手搭上他的肩膀。

“别紧张，是我。”雨果先向他确认道，“不会再有其他人过来。”语罢他将自己的外套盖到李斯特身上，伸手到他身下把他横抱起来。

李斯特顺势靠在对方身上，感谢苍天让这个作家竟如此强壮，以至于能稳健地抱着他穿过走廊，走下楼梯，再把他塞进马车。

余光中看见一路跟过来的贝洛尼，李斯特回过头用所剩不多的力气对他说：“不要自责，不是你的错。”他忠诚又万能的秘书已经把什么都替他处理地接近完美了，该焦虑而苦楚的不该是他。

雨果跟进轿厢后，还是与李斯特坐在同一侧的位置上，让他继续靠着自己。

“你先跟我回去。”他用的是祈使句，而非征询意见。

李斯特当然不反对，雨果那总是刚下战场般的气味让他稍许安定下来。更年轻的时候雨果曾好多次以相仿的方式把他“捡回去”。

身处熟悉的客卧，李斯特拽着枕头的一角陷入另一种无所适从。他感到眩晕、反胃、烦躁……如同高烧时那般有幻觉画面在脑内不停切换、穿行。接着他看见雨果搬来椅子坐在床边，握住他的手，来回轻抚着他的指节。

“不管怎样我得确认一下。”他显得不太好开口，“你没有受伤吧？我指扭到关节或者骨折一类的。”他补充那些是为了强调物理创伤。见李斯特缓慢摇头，雨果暗自松了口气，接着说，“万幸没有，那你休息一下，我会一直在这里陪着你的。”

李斯特嗯了一声，闭上眼睛。他想要表达感谢的，但疲劳让他只能先把账欠着，反正他相信接下去还有好些事情要亏欠对方的。

雨果把手肘支撑在床沿上，凑近李斯特，安抚性质地摸过他的手背。他得等他缓过来一些，再去跟他提那些必要的“后续处理”。

事实上李斯特率先向他请求道：“维克多，给我一杯水好吗？”

“当然。”雨果立刻满足了他，哪怕对方只是抿了一口就放下了杯子。见李斯特因不适而皱眉，雨果顺势塔上他的肩膀对他说，“Zisy，虽然暂时可能让你更难受，但清理工作还是要做的。”

“我知道……”李斯特以沉闷的声线回答。否则他感到自己的嗅觉都快被摧残到报废了，太多气味与信息素滞留在他身上。

雨果认为那可以视为准许，于是他去拿了湿毛巾、棉签等清洁工具，那并不是他擅长的事情，但此时此刻他必须得亲自照顾对方。

李斯特适时翻身背对雨果，顺势扯开起初盖在身上的薄毯。皮肤再次暴露在夜间阴凉的空气里让他一时间再度不安，直到雨果开始触碰他，那反而萌生出几缕慰藉。

“你对贝洛尼说的话对你自己也适用。”雨果开始与他稍作交谈，“你同样也没做错什么。”他一点点擦拭掉李斯特身上沾着的灰尘、体液甚至一些不明的血迹，好在他观察下来那并非他自己的血。

“我的话，对错不是关键……”李斯特沉默了很久才回答。对方的手掌停留在他的胯骨那儿，他更加蜷缩起来一些，示意对方可以继续“向下”。

“忍耐一下。”雨果自然不是第一次触及他的体内，然而他比以往任何一次都要小心而轻柔。

李斯特把枕头抓过来抱住，异样的感觉比多年前把初夜交在雨果手里之时更让他忧虑无措。他肯定不想那些混杂的浊液一直留在体内，过多陌生荷尔蒙会让他生理性不适，精神上也愈发焦躁沮丧。

麻烦在于发情期不会因为发生事故而提前终止，雨果触碰他的内里依然会激起新的欲求，让他又尴尬又对自己不满。之前他可从不认为欲求有多值得令人大惊小怪，顺其自然便是。如今的例外教训了他不要高估自己对万事万物的掌控力，再怎么有人比喻或是吹捧，他不是上帝也终究不是魔鬼。

转念一想，自己岂不是也在对雨果造成困扰？哪怕这位作家的精神比谁都坚定而稳固……他的气味早就填满整个房间了，仿佛一整个院子的植物同时盛开。

李斯特翻身躺平，望向雨果。在他酝酿好句子前对方抬起他的手，用酒精棉擦过他的手肘。发情期钝化了他的痛觉，却并非完全感觉不到。

“你大概自己都没注意什么时候在哪儿蹭伤了。”雨果推测那应该是他挣扎时拿肘部在坚硬表面上支撑自己导致的，“弄疼你了吗？我该再小心点的。”

“没事，谢谢你。”李斯特并不多作指望，那本就不是他擅长的。

“只能应急，柏辽兹做这些会比我高明得多。”雨果平稳陈述道，“我问了贝洛尼，他最快明天中文回到巴黎。”

“差不多……”提起那个名字李斯特再度忧郁起来。柏辽兹应邀去演出他的一些作品，今天他应该在里昂演最后一场《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

“晚点我跟柏辽兹交流，你不用想太多。”雨果提前阻断他的担忧。他们都了解柏辽兹那一旦真正发怒起来难以捉摸又难以控制的性格。

“答应我，千万别让他把剧院炸掉。”李斯特并没有什么调侃意味，而是真担心对方冲动之下做什么蠢事。此刻他其实非常想见他，却又不愿看到对方为他难过的样子。

“我尽量。”雨果应允道。

“可以让我自己安静一会吗？”

“好，有事情随时叫我，我就在你隔壁。”

雨果回到自己的房间后先喝了点冰啤酒让自己冷静一下，然后翻出稿件开始往下写，毕竟毫无睡意也不想发呆浪费时间。他相信李斯特肯定同样不会睡觉的，单单发情期就够他受的。理论上他不该把一个处在发情期中的Omega什么也不作处理扔在一旁。但除非对方主动要求，否则他并不方便再帮他多做决定，例如给他一个应急的临时标记之类的。

李斯特像自我惩罚般任由生理反应折磨自己，被汗滴润湿的皮肤变得更为敏感，连蹭过床单都能激起恼人的酥痒。接着记忆不停闪回，他记得自己怎样被某个人捏紧臀肉顶送到最深处，也记得那违背自身意志涌现的快感，以及浊液溢出穴口沿腿根滑下的黏腻……这让他蔑视起感官传递给他的一切信息。

次日清晨是朱丽叶替雨果递来纸条问他是否还好。李斯特哪里都不好，只是拜托对方为他带一份早餐上来，以免其他人太担心他。朱丽叶是雨果的情人，她曾经是巴黎知名的交际花，拥有惊艳的美貌，雨果替她付清了所有的欠款，赎回了她的人身权利。然而朱丽叶却并未选择自由，她几乎不离开雨果给她的房间，大多数时候都在那儿为他誊写书稿，或是写下一封又一封情书。

“我上次见到您大概是两年前了。”朱丽叶把咖啡杯放在床头柜上李斯特能拿得到的位置。

“我去许多国家巡演了，刚刚回到巴黎没多久。”李斯特回答道，不知为何还萌生出跟对方聊几句的念头，“一直固守原地是什么样的感觉？”

“我想您应当知道那是什么样的感觉，只是您忘记了。”她戳穿他，“维克多告诉过我您以前因为一些事情在家呆了很久，外边都以为您过世了。”朱丽叶又温和地笑了笑，“您真正想问的是完完全全属于一个人，被他所圈养是什么样的感觉吧？”

“您是对的。”李斯特承认道。

“我愿意为他做任何事，为他付出生命。”朱丽叶的眼神里带着某种几近虔诚的光芒，“但您也是艺术家，和他一样有更崇高的目标。不该困于哪个渺小的归属。”她停顿了片刻，“只是再强势的人都会需要依靠，哪怕是短暂的，维克多也有需要我的时候。我想说的是：无论如何信任爱着的人能让内心平静许多。”

“谢谢您跟我说这些。”他向她表示感谢。

“不客气，以及雨果出门了，他说中午之前回来。”她在离开房间前告知道。

李斯特能猜到对方去了哪里。他强迫自己吃了些东西，又借用浴缸将自己泡了很长一段时间，结果持续浸在热水中不小心把自己搞得更晕头转向了。他自觉疲惫又脆弱，连珐琅钟指针的声响都仿佛很吵闹。不知为何非常不想回到床上，不管是长沙发还是单人沙发也都不能令他满意。

最终李斯特跟几只靠垫一起躺在地上，没心思管是不是太冷、太硬之类的问题。他胡乱翻滚着，不顾身下那条薄而精美的深红土耳其地毯皱成一团，最后连人带织物蜷缩进两只沙发之间的空隙里。他这才仿佛受惊的动物终于找到合适的躲避场所。

然后他就那样原地等待着，直到听见走廊传来匆忙接近的脚步声，末了门径直被推开了。

“Franzi……？”

听见熟悉的声音呼唤他，李斯特只是原地坐起来，等待对方寻觅到动静发出的地方，再向他靠近。他一直低着头，直到眼前的地板上出现另一个人的双脚，他才用自己都很难听清的轻微声音回复道：“埃克托……”

柏辽兹把其中一只沙发拉开了一些，腾出地方后挨着李斯特坐下。等后者靠向他从侧面抱住他的腰，柏辽兹顺势将他拥紧于怀中。

“抱歉，我回来晚了。”他吻了吻李斯特的前额。

李斯特并未作答，只是深长地叹了口气，并习惯性地蹭了蹭对方。柏辽兹的气味激活了他的眷恋，他的皮肤在渴求更多触碰与爱抚，但他又一次企图抗拒这些念想。

柏辽兹企图吻他却被躲开后，他立即意识到对面在违抗些什么。

“我知道你很难过。”他用指尖摸着李斯特的侧脸与下颌，“但你至少不能因为被烫到一次舌头就从此绝食。”

“那不一样……”李斯特的语句里混着委屈的鼻音，并象征性地企图挣脱。

“好了，冷静一点。你这样只会越来越难受。”这次柏辽兹捧着对方脸颊直接吻了上去，他相信李斯特根本不至于真心拒绝他。雨果来接他的时候就提醒过他需要处理些什么，他不能看着对方无意义地虐待自己。

深长的吻会随着体液接触交换一部分信息素，让焦虑与不适都有所缓解。眼泪不知不觉间滴落了下来，被对方的指腹所擦拭开，李斯特颤栗着发觉自己还是想要亲近能够赋予他慰藉的人。

“你已经安全了，那些都不会再发生。”柏辽兹低沉地说道，“你无需要承担任何后果，更不要责怪自己。”他握住他的手，“至于糟糕的记忆与触觉，你越是与其搏斗它只会越深刻。”

“可是……”李斯特明白这些原理，但那又如何呢……

“两个方案。”这是柏辽兹过来的路上就考虑好的，“要么我给你个临时标记；要么用新的感觉去覆盖。”柏辽兹吻过他的眉骨，同时揉按着他的肩膀，他的关节因紧张而僵硬。

“后者。”李斯特自己都没想到会决断地这么快，他通常在选择面前总是左右为难，最后要么放弃要么全都要，就像作曲时保留好几种结尾让演奏者自己去选。

“好，我知道了。”柏辽兹鼻尖蹭过他颈侧，“放松一点，这样下去你会过呼吸的。”

“我不想的……”

柏辽兹一直等到李斯特稍许安定了些，他就近把他抱到一只能被太阳照射到的沙发上。李斯特穿着一件雨果的衬衣，版式对他纤细的骨架而言显然太大了，松垮地挂在他身上。柏辽兹解开衣扣之时缓缓抚过他的腰腹，作为回应李斯特伸手勾上他的脖子摸着他后颈的发丛。

柏辽兹趴下来将一部分肢体重量覆在对方身上，无论从气味判断还是从李斯特的反应判断，未被满足的欲求早已堆积地相当浓厚，只是他不肯接受经历了那样的屈辱竟还想要交媾的自己。柏辽兹需要他放弃无谓的忍耐，他不能一辈子一到发情期就想起曾经的阴影。然而他缓缓进入对方的过程中，李斯特又呜咽起来。

“埃克托……”

“疼么？还是不舒服？”

“不，没有……”相反的，他感到十分愉悦，生理反应并不随他纠结的意志掌控。他甚至感到自己「不配」拥有这些愉悦……

“好了，别想太多。”柏辽兹再次用吻制止对方。李斯特终究还是喜欢依赖他的，不管是情绪还是身体。逐渐地，他感到自己每一次抽送都能带出更多粘滑的液体。不过柏辽兹没有采取多激烈的动作，对方最需要的并不是接二连三的性高潮，而是黏膜紧贴带来的亲密感，以及信息素带来的化学反应。

等李斯特少有的主动要求休息，柏辽兹把他拎回床上，表示：“你是该睡一会了，昨天晚上到现在没有好好睡过吧？”

“当然没有。”李斯特疲惫地回答，“抱紧我一点。”

柏辽兹顺从其意收紧手臂，抚拍着他的后背，即便在李斯特终于睡去后也维持着浅小的爱抚。

这一觉李斯特差不多睡到晚上九点不到方才醒来，恢复了一些精神。柏辽兹带着他一起到小会客厅那儿，跟雨果还有不放心过来查看的贝洛尼一起吃点东西。身处熟悉的小圈子里，李斯特在接过贝洛尼带给他的花束后终于露出浅淡的笑容。

“谢谢你贝洛尼，你总是对我的喜好心知肚明。”他暂且把那些玫瑰插进桌上的花瓶。

“之后还需要什么的话尽管告诉我。”

“好。”

“什么都没有改变，我们还会像以前一样对待你。”雨果总结道，跟柏辽兹交换了一个眼神。

“我想往好的方向还是可以改变一下的。”柏辽兹挑眉提议道，“例如晚点大家一起玩一下怎么样？”

“埃克托？你在说什么？”李斯特猛地抬头。

“字面意思，反正你以前也幻想过，别说你忘了。”柏辽兹这么说时在桌子底下握紧李斯特的手。

“我承认我开玩笑说过，但……”他惊愕顿悟到先前所说的「用新感觉去覆盖」原来是这个意思吗？

“我不认为有何不可。”雨果对上李斯特茫然的视线，“反正我一直说……”

“在性的结合中，心就是法律。”柏辽兹把文学家的名言抢了过来。

因而之后的展开是这样的：他们来到客卧里，柏辽兹先斜靠在床头让李斯特趴在他身上。他深情地亲吻着他，将李斯特身后的位置交给雨果。当雨果揉捏着他臀部与腿根的肌肉，将性器缓慢没入，李斯特沉闷地喘息着，咬起柏辽兹的下唇。

空气里两位Alpha的气味混在一起，一边是战场般的气息一边是医用物品的气息，搞得他好像身处一个战地医院。李斯特忽然觉得其他人一定是串通好的，然而这似乎很有效——被爱着他的人所包围，之前被迫同时面对多个人带来的失控感与创伤奇妙地有所缓解。

肩背与腿侧都被以喜爱的方式触碰，李斯特以细小的扭动配合着，逐渐展现出他一贯可爱的姿态。他需要被宠溺来证明自己值得被宠溺。

雨果没有在他体内流连太久，反倒帮忙把躲在角落里还企图半路逃跑的贝洛尼抓了过来。

李斯特冲他万能的代理人笑了笑，勾了勾手指示意他靠近。

“你有什么可不好意思的呢？又不是没有尝试过。”他这样对他说。贝洛尼是Beta，并不会为他所散发出的信息素所困扰，但这不妨碍他勤勤恳恳地几乎为他付出了一切。必要时贝洛尼同样能暂时性地填补「空缺」，缓解他躯体上的饥渴。他的味道很淡，却有几分滑稽——如果李斯特闭上眼睛揉过他那一头卷发，会以为自己正在抚摸一条小狗。这也是为什么其他人总叫他「钢琴家的贵宾犬」。

李斯特翻过身来面对对方，握住贝洛尼的手想把他拉过来。然而后者一脸诚惶诚恐，以一种几近虔诚的姿态趴伏到雇主双腿之间，舔舐起那流淌着蜜液的入口，宛如去溪边饮水的小动物。

“唔……”李斯特被对方舌尖温热柔软的触感惹得更为难耐，此时柏辽兹还颇为配合地套弄起他的性器。听见一旁雨果的笑声，李斯特用食指戳了戳他的脸颊，“别笑了，过来亲亲我。”

“好的，好的。”雨果捧住他的脸与他接吻，他看见李斯特那双湛蓝的眼眸湿润而失焦，相信多重的刺激已让他陷入超负荷的迷乱。

等到李斯特再也忍耐不下去地要求道：“谁都好，进来。”贝洛尼迅速与雨果达成共识退到一旁，让他的正式伴侣来满足他。

李斯特主动骑跨到了柏辽兹身上，他的体力却又一次无法跟上他的想法。柏辽兹不得不忍克制住嘴角的浅笑，扶稳他的胯骨向上顶送。

发情期里通宵达旦的性爱并不值得惊讶。李斯特一旦找回心安理得享乐的态度，便一如既往地贪得无厌。柏辽兹卡在他有昏迷危险前逼着他睡一会，那倒不难——抱紧他让他不能乱动就好，反正他没有多余的力气来反抗，最多楚楚可怜地控诉几句。

事实上脱力会让李斯特很快睡着，此时柏辽兹可以去给自己弄点喝的。他拜托贝洛尼“值班看守”，跟雨果去找咖啡喝。

“我本以为这次你会标记他的。”雨果下了楼之后说道。

“本能上我很想，但是不行。”柏辽兹否决道，“他可能不会拒绝吧……但我这么做，等于判定他之前不愿从属于任何人的选择是个错误。”

雨果点头同意他的观点，没有再说什么。等到把其中一杯咖啡递给柏辽兹时，他才提议道：“晚点带上Zisy一起去蒙马特住一阵？”

“听起来是个好主意。”柏辽兹暂且应允道。

市郊的自然风光与悠闲的氛围对大家都有好处。

-END


End file.
